


Oblivion

by RubyCato



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCato/pseuds/RubyCato
Summary: Oblivion - a story of conflict





	Oblivion

She looked at him, again. "He's so handsome." She sighed. "Agreed." Her friends responded. "And I think he's into you." One of them said.  
"He keeps winking at me and complementing my bonestucture, he's like totally into me. And i mean, who wouldn't be? I'm really Hot." She retorted. "I'm going in." She stood up and walked over, but not before she opened up another button on her shirt. "Hi!" She said to him, making her voice a little higher than usual. "Hi." He responded, looking up from his book and moving his head slightly sideways. "Why are you talking to me? You've never talked to me before." "Well, you were sitting here kind of lonely, so I thought I'd come over and keep you company." "Oh." "Yeah. So...." "So what?" "So, how are you doing?" "I'm fine." He answered, "How are you?" "I'm wonderful! But what are you reading? I think I might know the book." He didn't respond, just lifted the book from the table to show her the cover, a universal sign to show he was more interested in the book than in her, or so he thought. Because she didn't move, she just started talking about some girl that had been mean to her. He just kept reading his book and made some agreeing sounds on the moments he thought were right. "And then she texted him, pretending as if I were the bitch!" She ended dramatically. "How dare she?" He gasped. "I know right? What was she even thinking?" She reacted, not realising that he was faking his interest in the story. "Who knows? The girl sounds like a straight up psychopath." "I know right? And hey, speak about the devil. I have to go, see you later babe." "Goodbye." He responded. Looking down at his plate he quietly said:" I love you.", under his breath, after which he averted his eyes, started munching on a chicken nugget and stared at her as she walked away, swaying her hips as if her life depended on it. Someone slammed their lunchtray down next to him. "Hey." He quickly turned to respond to the stranger. "Hey yourself." "So, who was that girl and why was she talking to you?" "Don't sweat it. She's never talked to me before. She just thought I was lonely, while I waited for you." "Oh. Okay." They ate their lunches and steered clear of that particular subject. 

Several days later they met again and again it was she, who started the conversation. "So..... you know there has been this rumour going around, don't you." She asked him. "Uh which one? It's a high school there's more than just one rumour going around." He responded without even once looking away from his book." "Hahahaha you're so funny." She giggled while putting her hand on top of his. "Obviously I mean the one about us." "What about us?" He asked, pulling his hand away to flip the pages of his book. "Well, people ship us. That means they-" "I know what that means." He interrupted. She looked shocked and he just made a vaguely dismissive hand motion, "Carry on." "People want us together and I listen to the voice of the people." She explained dramatically. "Mmmm." "So since you haven't got the balls to ask me out, I decided to take matters in my own hands and ask you out. So: pick me up, sunday night at eight. Don't tell me what we're going to do, because I want it to be a surprise and I'll text you the address. Bye, see you Sunday!" She blew a kiss and was about to happily walk away, when he extended his arm to grab her arm and finally tore his eyes of the pages: "Uhm, you know I'm gay right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Another short story, originally written for my english class but I thought someone might enjoy this on here.  
> Love,  
> Cato


End file.
